


Dream a Dream

by lotorslance



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Cloud and Sephiroth remember glimpses of their past lives, Cloud is of age in his dream just wearing his old uniform, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Immobility, M/M, Male Solo, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mindfuck, OOC Cloud, Object Insertion, Praise Kink, Puppet Cloud Strife, Reincarnation AU, Vague spoilers for the original and the remake, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorslance/pseuds/lotorslance
Summary: Cloud’s sleeping mind is an incoherent, nightmarish playground for doubt, suppressed lust and scattered memories of overwritten saves and past lives: Sephiroth takes advantage of this to the fullest.Set during Remake.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Dream a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Cloud does indeed consent and has chosen the dark path of walking alongside Sephiroth instead of fighting against him, but given he is now Sephiroth's puppet to control, it can be interpreted as dubcon, so be warned for those elements throughout the entire fic. 
> 
> Another note: at one point, Cloud wears his Crisis Core uniform but he's of age in this dream sequence: present day Cloud, old uniform. 
> 
> Please read all the tags and let me know if there are any more you think I should add.

_'Sleep…and dream the sweetest of dreams.'_

* * *

“Sephi…roth?”

The final syllables that left his mouth seemed to garner question but one thing was for certain—despite the feeling of the other’s familiar presence, physically, he was alone.

He looked down with a hazy gaze at the green scarf around his neck. Brows furrowed and Cloud gave a little grunt as if to say to himself, ‘Not this again,’ but nevertheless, his hand, which seemed to be moving completely on its own, found its way to his fly and unzipped without hesitation, as though his sole purpose of existence was to perform this very inevitable set of actions like a tape being rewound and replayed over and over.

They were habitual motions, and by now, Cloud welcomed them, albeit begrudgingly.

He took his cock out and leaned his head back against the barracks wall, arching his back slightly as he wrapped a gloved hand around his aching member. The ShinRa-issued bunk creaked as his weight shifted around it, getting comfortable enough to set a reasonable pace to pumping his cock.

Cloud’s head was throbbing, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the urge to get rid of this fire that was beginning to spark within his core.

_‘Just like that.’_

His mind began to wander as his eyes squeezed shut, and his thoughts wandered, as they inevitably would, about his hero…about Sephiroth.

 _‘That’s it, Cloud,'_ the imagined voice rang throughout his head but Cloud didn’t flinch or find it strange; he accepted the sound wholly, welcomed the affect it had on him—the way it made his heart pound with anticipation and his dick throb excitedly.

He thought about his hero’s long, silver hair—how gorgeous it looked flowing behind him as he took each swipe with his weapon. How every ounce of his being oozed masculinity: The way he could handle that long sword like it weighed nothing…the power his very aura was comprised of and his toned muscles teased only from the way his uniform exposed his chest.

Not to forget, of course, the way his Mako-infused eyes narrowed thoughtfully upon the sight of Cloud during the many times the infantryman had swore he had caught him staring, even when he looked identical to every other man in his rank. Cloud swore Sephiroth knew who he was, was drawn to him for some reason…like they were connected on some other level, with invisible strings of fate.

What exactly was so attractive about Sephiroth that drew the young man to him in return? Was it that he was everything Cloud had ever wanted to be? Fate? Or was it something else…something chemical, deeply rooted inside him—a reaction in which they were brought together by science and cells and—

Cloud’s breath hitched with a pleasured gasp and his hips arched into his hand, which moved faster around his member, almost frantically now. The other hand moved to grasp up at the scarf around his neck, and it tugged back, tightening it around his throat. It made him hiss and clench his teeth, chest beginning to rise and fall at a quicker pace, which only excited him more.

It didn’t hurt and it wasn’t tight, but he liked the way it made his blood rush and heightened the imaginary stakes. A darker part of Cloud’s mind thought he wouldn’t mind if it was Sephiroth’s hand around his neck choking him right now rather than this stupid scarf, giving him no choice on the matter. As long as it felt as good like this…

A strangled moan escaped his throat before he let go of the scarf, letting it fall slack around his neck once more, but he didn’t stop stroking himself despite the guilt and disgust beginning to set in. How could he be getting off to thoughts like this? The General could never find out that he dreamed of him in such an animalistic way.

The kind but strong, heroic Sephiroth.

Cloud’s head fell slack on his left shoulder as he sped up his hand’s movements. He was getting close.

That’s right—Sephiroth was good, wasn’t he? He was SOLDIER’s poster child, so why did he have these kinds of dark thoughts centered around him?

_‘What a good boy. Don’t stop now.’_

Cloud keened, gasping as his head threw back and smacked against the wall behind his bed but it didn’t hurt. Nothing did—all he experienced here was an overwhelmingly, unshakable great feeling of an impending orgasm.

_‘That’s right…you want to please me, don’t you?’_

He nodded, and didn’t stop nodding until it felt as though someone had grabbed hold of his chin to cease the movement. Some inkling told him not to open his eyes, so he did not.

_‘Good. Don’t even blink without my permission.’_

Cloud swallowed hard as he focused more solely on the voice echoing throughout his head—or was it coming from in front of him?

He couldn’t discern the answer before Sephiroth spoke into his mind yet again: _‘Now open your eyes.’_

* * *

When he obeyed, he found he was naked, surrounded by a foggy, aquamarine glow and steel walls on all four sides of him. He was hanging from the ceiling, he realized shortly after. Or was he?

His eyes drifted almost dreamily up towards it, finding it was cross-shaped with many…strings?…flowing out of its surface and down towards his own limbs…sparkling, glimmering with some sort of hypnotic rhythm and energy.

They were connected to each major part of his body—ankles, knees, the tops of his thighs, his wrists and his arms, and other places he couldn’t discern; all the strings were intertwining with each other and in the hazy state of his mind, he couldn’t work anything more detailed out. Suddenly, he fell lax, and Cloud figured it must’ve been his desire to do so regardless of the lack of his choice, so he simply accepted it as his knees buckled and head fell forward: That is, until it was yanked back upright. He looked straight ahead as the strings had instructed him to do, and he was face-to-face with his long-time enemy. The man who destroyed his entire village: that monster.

Sephiroth’s hand wrapped around his member and continued the job Cloud had started on earlier as he spoke: _’What would the others think if they knew?’_ his voice rang through Cloud’s head, despite his gorgeously pink lips not moving other than to curl into a small smirk. _‘Speak and answer me, my Puppet.’_

“I…” He had to clear his throat to continue, trying not to let out a moan of pleasure between words: “I don’t know.” He averted his gaze.

_‘That is a lie…tell your master the truth.’_

Cloud’s lips pursed and for the first time in the dream, he seemed to be defying the orders given to him. The strings above Cloud tugged, forcing his chin up to face Sephiroth, eye-to-eye and he had no choice but to look back into those slitted orbs. _’Tell me.’_

Attempting to avoid the answer further yet, he asked: “If they knew…ahhh—wh-what?”

_‘If they knew how much you craved to simply…give in. How you yearn to be…controlled, mindlessly for pure, infinite pleasure.’_

Cloud shuddered and shied away from Sephiroth as much as his restraints would allow, but it didn’t stop Sephiroth, who pumped him relentlessly, thumb swiping over his sensitive tip, smearing his own seed all over it. As much as he avoided meeting his stern gaze, it didn’t stop the surmounting pleasure in his gut, pushing him closer and closer towards his finish.

_‘Isn’t that right? That is what you get off to, isn’t it? The idea of giving up to me…to just stop fighting and get a break for once, because you’re oh-so-tired, aren’t you…Cloud?’_

He couldn’t answer but another moan escaping his trembling lips gave away his truth.

_‘Don’t worry…I am here to relieve you of the stress and strain of fighting the battle, my lovely little puppet. All you have to do…is exist. Can you do that? Hmm?’_

Cloud nodded, and he realized it hadn’t been on his own accord this time. The strings were conducting his movements totally now and it felt—

_‘Good, isn’t it? To let go like this…to submit to me completely; body, mind and soul.’_

Cloud whimpered in agreement.

_‘And what would Zack think? To see his living legacy like this.’_

His hips jutted forward suddenly, and he felt the strain of the strings attached to his limbs quickly correct himself back into position as Sephiroth’s laughter echoed throughout his emptying brain; all he could focus on in that moment was trying to control his constant little, high-pitched whimpers, not his sinful body.

_‘Oh, my…you really do enjoy this torture…Cloud.’_

No, he didn’t want to acknowledge it: he shouldn’t be doing this to Zack, he shouldn’t be giving in…the others needed him, they were counting on him, the future was counting on him, the whole planet was counting on him.

He should be ashamed, but yet…

“Yeah…yeah!” he whispered heatedly, biting his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. Did any of his responsibilities and promises matter anymore? He had already lost this battle by letting his mind wander to this point, hadn’t he?

_‘These bonds are a part of you now…you cannot escape them. Do you understand?’_

The answer came naturally to Cloud as though he was programmed to speak it whenever prompted: “Yes, sir.”

Sephiroth’s hand lifted off the tip of his cock. It bounced with anticipation, but no further touch came.

_’You belong to me now. Say it.’_

“I belong to you…Sephiroth.”

The hand returned, and he bucked into the warmth of its sticky leather but managed to garner no more friction than that. It wasn’t moving.

_‘And you will do as I say.’_

“And I will do as you say.”

_‘Good boy…just like that. Now…what will we have you do next, hm?’_

* * *

The hand lifted off him again and Cloud gave a whine of disapproval, light seeping through the thin curtains into his little apartment and flooding his vision. Misery and guilt began to set in as though the morning sun shed light upon the very truth—along with a proudly standing erection under the covers as he recounted the dream that’d just played so vividly throughout his mind.

 _‘Go on. Indulge. This may be the last chance you get for awhile,’_ the voice rang through his ear.

Cloud didn’t hesitate to grab the small vial of lube he kept for mornings like these in which he yearned to de-stress.

Getting on all fours was effortless and he positioned himself on the bed like that, face turned to one side, heated cheek resting atop his pillow as one hand reached between his legs to stroke his cock, leaky and wet with pre-cum, the other hand reaching behind himself coated in the silky lube. He knew how to prepare himself, taking his time to circle his hole before slowly working himself open with a single finger, and eventually, two, but he never really made it passed that.

He wanted Sephiroth to fuck him with the hilt of his sword, to remind him that he wasn’t even worthy of his cock, not yet, not until he completely cemented his allegiance as his living puppet.

The lewd thought was so suddenly inserted into his thoughts that it took him, and his cock, by surprise.

“Ah…ah!”

Anus clenching around the newly inserted object, Cloud couldn’t tell if his wishes had really come true, or if it was just a third finger. He seemed to lose his sense of self completely and what was real or what was fake no longer mattered.

_‘Do not worry Cloud, your time to prove yourself to me will come. For now…just simply enjoy belonging to your new God. Scream…they will not hear you, have no fears.’_

What was he talking about? Cloud screamed on command before he could locate any form of an answer as his prostate was prodded at, mercilessly and seemingly impossibly getting hit by the end of Masamune’s hilt repeatedly.

Even as he came unprecedentedly, the assault on his tight little ass didn’t cease and it caused his cries to rise in volume; a symbol that he truly wasn’t in control anymore, no matter how ridiculous the situation got.

_‘You can’t stop yet, Cloud. Keep going.’_

“Ca-can’t!” he begged, despite his hips thrusting continuously into his own hand, milking an oncoming, second orgasm.

_‘No. You only stop when I say so.’_

“Please! Please, Sephiroth!”

_‘Address me properly, Puppet.’_

“Master! Master, master, I—I need to—!”

_‘You need what? Hm?’_

“I need to cum again, please! Please!” he gasped, voice raspy and hoarse from all the shouting. “Please, please, please, please, please!”

His begging had become irrational, yet nothing about the situation was logical anyway. He didn’t hear the noisy pleas pouring out of his mouth anymore, he only did what the voices told him to do now, and they were whispering in his ear how much Sephiroth loved his begging, and to keep going at it.

_’You don’t sound very coherent anymore. Just what are you picturing in that head of yours, Cloud?’_

All Cloud could do was mewl in response, his thrusts, forward into his hand, and backward into the hilt, refusing to cease.

_‘Could it be you are imagining a world in which I dictate your every word from now on, because you realize you are completely inept of forming them yourself without my direction?’_

He nodded.

 _‘Perfect. You will never,’_ Masamune thrust into him roughly, _‘have to think,’_ it hit his prostate again, _‘ever,’_ and yet again, _‘again.’_

It hit the spot yet again and sent Cloud tumbling over the metaphorical edge; his boots’ grip on the ground—reality—finally slipped and he fell into darkness, surrounded by soft, gentle black feathers keeping him afloat in a beautiful night’s sky streaked with white—a shooting star, tapering off into twinkling little stars.

As he floated peacefully in the abyss, mind now rather clear and almost…empty, he heard Sephiroth’s voice once more: _’Cloud…there will come a time our physical forms will finally be reunited. When that moment comes…do not hesitate. Come to me…and join me—in reunion.’_

Cloud nodded and said nothing more, simply relaxing and enjoying the afterglow in mindlessness; nothing to burden him, no weight on his shoulders, no one else to worry about, no legacy to live out.

All he had to do was exist, just like Sephiroth had said.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was in his bed again, all of his limbs weak and incapable. He was unable to move even if he wanted to, but his eyes darted around the room until they laid sight on the stunning SOLDIER perched at the end of the bed, glowing, aquamarine strands trailing from his spread fingertips to major joints on Cloud’s form.

 _‘I am your everything,’_ he said.

“You are my everything,” Cloud repeated after a lengthy pause in which he fought to make any sort of sense of the situation. He had thought the dream was finally over, but…

_‘You exist to serve me.’_

“I—I exist to serve you.”

_‘Ho…do I sense hesitation, Puppet?’_

“N-No.”

_‘Then what is this newfound tremble in your voice…could it be you are afraid?’_

“I’m…confused. My memories…my head, I—I don’t know what’s real and what’s…not. I thought this was all…a dream.”

Sephiroth’s head tilted to the side, his silver ocean of hair following his movements in a beautiful swaying motion. _’Does it matter?’_ he asked, in the most nonchalant way as though they were not discussing the very serious topic of Cloud’s autonomy.

Cloud pondered that retort as he looked over the puppet strings clinging to his body: did it? Perhaps not. The question seemed rather insignificant now: he realized there was nothing to understand anymore; all he had to do was obey.

_‘Such an obedient puppet. I do so thoroughly enjoy our time together. Now go on….she’s waiting for you.’_

As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, it was the opposite of how he’d felt upon waking up: Each step felt effortless, like he wasn’t the one actually making the decision to move his feet forward. As he lifted his sword, it seemed weightless. Placing it upon his back was not even the slightest strain. Even breathing felt easier. He sighed as he pulled open the door, flinching slightly at the great influx of natural light.

“Cloud!” Tifa smiled, putting her hands behind her back and leaning towards him: “Ready to go?”

Seeing her again granted him some kind of inexplainable happiness in the very bottom of his heart. It was enough for him.

_'Let's go.'_

He gave her a small, reassuring smile and awaited the direction from the strings above him until they shifted and allowed his head to fall forward and then pull back up again in a rehearsed kind of nod. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or anything. Pumped this out in a few hours to get remake feels out of the way. It was meant to be scattered and jarring to replicate Cloud's dreams and thought processes, but I hope it was still tolerable to read nevertheless.


End file.
